The present disclosure relates to the field of computing hardware, and specifically to hardware devices. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to a design structure for selectively auto-switching to different interfaces for subsystems in a hardware device.
A server has multiple subsystems, each of which can be accessed via an interface such as an RS232 interface. These interfaces are used to individually and singularly access the subsystems for debugging, configuring, and otherwise managing the subsystems.